


Цветок

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [27]
Category: Futurama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Фрай дарит Лиле цветок.
Relationships: Philip J. Fry/Turanga Leela
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433





	Цветок

**Author's Note:**

> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 27. Цветок

— Лила! Смотри, что у меня есть! — Фрай бежал по коридору, грохоча ботинками по решетчатому металлическому полу. — Профессор Фарнсворт сделал, как я и просил!  
Лила затормозила недалеко от металлической переборки в гараж и развернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов. Она скрестила руки на груди и дождалась, пока Фрай её догонит.  
— Что там у тебя? — осведомилась девушка, рассматривая запыхавшегося Фрая.  
— Цветок! — восхищенно воскликнул Фрай, будто Лила сама этого не видела. Но странное желеобразное произведение искусства слабо тянуло на какой-либо вид цветка из их мира. — Смотри! Вот стебелек, вот это листочки, а это — бутон! Правда, здорово?  
— Из чего это сделано? — брезгливо сморщила нос Лила и закатила к потолку единственный глаз. Фрай был милым, но до ужаса туповатым, и все его добрые порывы плохо заканчивались.  
— А я не знаю! — бесхитростно поделился Фрай, ласково и нежно касаясь цветка за стебелёк и поддерживая второй ладонью алый бутон. Подобного трепета Лила за Фраем ещё не наблюдала. Обычно он всё рушил и крушил, был слоном в посудной лавке вне зависимости от планеты или помещения. — Я хочу тебе его подарить! Сходишь со мной на свидание? Или потанцуешь хотя бы?  
Все эти странные ухаживания и заигрывания напрягали Лилу, но сегодня из-за такого милого вида Фрая и его радости от простого желейного цветка её опасения отпустило, и она согласилась сходить куда-нибудь с ним.  
— Фарнсворт сказал, что он съедобный, — поделился информацией Фрай, весьма запоздало, вручая цветок на двух развёрнутых ладонях. — Можем съесть вместе или оставишь его так. Ну, то есть нет гарантии, что он не испортится, но всё же.  
— Давай тогда вечером съедим, после ужина, — пожала плечами Лила и перехватила свой презент. На ощупь он оказался более жестким, но с тем всё же гибким и полупрозрачным на свету. Лиле пришлось вернуться в свою комнату и любовно отложить цветок в пластиковый герметичный контейнер.  
Вечером, на удивление, ужин прошёл великолепно. Фрай собрал все свои силы и навыки по обольщению, ухаживал за Лилой и отпустил парочку годных комплиментов. Так что, когда Лила открывала дверь в свою комнату, она была уверена, что Фрай заслужил от неё маленький поцелуй. Но прежде она достала контейнер с желейным цветком и выставила на стол, следуя утреннему уговору, съесть цветок вместе, как бы ни странно это звучало.  
— Мне жалко его есть, — качнул головой Фрай. — Но интересно же попробовать. Давай по листочку съедим, а остальное, может, в холодильник положим?  
Лила спорить не стала, откинула крышку бокса и оторвала им по одному узенькому листочку ближе к низу стебля. У Фрая засверкали глаза, он перехватил листочек пальцами и положил его на язык, широко открывая рот. Лила съела свою часть менее демонстративно.  
— Ну как? — спросил Фрай, старательно дегустируя желейный листок.  
— Странное чувство, — поделилась Лила, в глазах которой Фрай начал выглядеть более привлекательно, а на губах от листка остался сладковатый привкус. — Сладенький. И, кажется, я перепила вина.  
— Может быть. Ты покраснела. Но я думаю, что это не от цветка. Ведь что плохого может подсунуть профессор? — кивнул убедительно Фрай и рывком притянул за талию к себе Лилу. — Ты выглядишь ещё восхитительнее сейчас с нежным румянцем на щеках.  
Лила успела выдавить из себя только «ого», как была затянута в страстный и горячий поцелуй. Она закрыла глаз и полностью отдалась ощущениям, сегодня она была не против подпустить к себе Фрая чуточку поближе. Фрай тем временем осмелел, прижал Лилу к своей груди, гладил ладонями спину и голые плечи в разрезе платья, целовался на удивление умело и так напористо, что Лила едва успевала отвечать.  
На кровати Лила оказалась совсем спонтанно, ойкнула, неловко упав на спину на жесткий матрац, и уже через мгновение оказалась с вздернутым подолом платья к животу и согнутыми ногами в коленях, раздвинутых на приемлемую ширину, в которую удачно поместился Фрай без штанов. Всё происходило так быстро и так желанно, что Лила задвинула подальше свою гордость и сама отодвинула пальцами трусики в сторону, позволяя Фраю овладеть собой.  
Фрай выглядел обескураженным не менее Лилы, но тянулся к ней, целовал без остановки, легко скользя внутрь членом. Лила теребила края воротника его рубашки, ныряла ладонями под ворот и зарывалась пальцами в густые каштановые волосы, отчаянно подмахивая. Она выстанывала совсем тихо, еле слышно, но не могла бороться с собой. Фрай оказался внимательным и щедрым любовником, довел Лилу до экстаза пару раз и только потом кончил ей на живот, вынув член и додрачивая себе в бешенном темпе.  
Платье было испорчено, Фрай откатился в сторону и счастливо улыбался в потолок.  
— Ты прости, я не знаю, что на меня нашло, — признался Фрай, заставляя Лилу мысленно признаться самой себе в схожих чувствах. — Я не жалею.  
— О, я тоже не жалею, — заверила его Лила, в этот раз говоря правду.  
Сегодня просто удачный день. Дело же не в вине и даже не в подаренном цветке.


End file.
